The Dark Wars
by Sith Master2019
Summary: The sequel to Devil on Hoth! Maul is back and the new war is going well for the new Republic, the Sith seem to be growing weaker and losing every battle. Is it just out of their control?
1. Maul's Minion Order

**Here's my sequel, and there is going to be another after this!**

Chapter 1 Maul's Minion order

One year after previous story, on Hoth…

Darth Maul and one of his must trusted servants, Tavion, sat in his large throne room conversing.

" Luke Skywalker will one day pay for my legs." Tavion said more to herself than Maul.

" Don't be hasty my apprentice. Skywalker is mine to kill." Maul stated, but his thoughts were on something else.

" My lord, please, I want revenge"

" Revenge! Ha! Both of my legs are gone! I'm half a damn cyborg! You thing you need revenge because Skywalker stabbed two holes in your legs take a look around." Maul yelled." I never got my revenge on the Jedi that did this to me! And you will not either."

" I'm sorry my master." Tavion said although anger burned inside her.

" Listen now." Maul said calming himself." We already have a Sith general but we need something more."

" What?"

" The Intergalactic Banking Clan, (otherwise known as the IBC) worked for the separatists years ago."

" What dose that have to do with anything? We have taken over Manaan, Ren-var, Tatooine, and Dantooine, and there are only bases on those planets, do you want to start a new government?"

" No, at least not until Coruscant is captured and the Chancellor's head is rotting in the Senate rotunda" Maul said." General Grevious was a cyborg general in the

Clone Wars. He worked for the separatists, but before that, long before, his species the Kaleesh fought a war with another species that I do not know of. Grevious was nearly destroyed in a shuttle crash but the Intergalactic Banking Clan brought him back to health with his brain and some organs put in a droid shell. Grevious was killed by the same damn Jedi that did this to me, but the IBC may have enough DNA to clone Grevious's brain. Then we could use him as a General."

Tavion had never heard this story before and she was in awe that so many years ago there was that much adequate technology to make a cyborg like _that_.

" So your plan is to contact this Intergalactic Banking Clan and _buy_ a clone of this Grevious?" Asked Tavion.

" Yes." Maul said." But there is a problem, I don't know how long it will take for Grevious's cloned brain to grow and mature."

" Wait master. What if the IBC doesn't exist any longer?"

" They do."

" How do you know." Maul looked at her angrily and she immediately knew the answer. Through the force.

" Now…" Maul began standing up." Let us see if they can do this for us."

Maul walked up to the holo projector and dialed a frequency. It took a few minutes but a wavy image of a sickly thin alien appeared.

" Greetings sir, what is your business with the IBC?" It asked.

" Save the formalities, I have certain business… about a general for my army."

" What sort of general?" The alien asked his pale skin growing darker. Maul guessed he was sweating as well as blushing.

" I require a clone of General Grevious." Maul stated. The alien paled so much it was hard to see its holographic head in front of the ice room.

" T-t-t-there is-is n-no General G-G-G-Grevious."

" Yes there is and I am willing to pay for a clone of his brain planted in a cyborg armor body."

" N-no we are not c-c-c-cloners, never have been."

" I said I am willing to pay, and if I don't you will, understand?"

" Y-y-y-yes. How much are you willing t-t-to give?"

" What would you price an entire legion of covert ops troops as?"

" T-t-t-that much!"

" How much?" Maul asked, as he wanted to know what they would price it as. The alien gained color.

" It would be nine hundred thousand ninety credits."

" Fine." Maul said not even pausing to think about the ridicules price.

" Alright, but lets say we did clone it. It might take several years for the brain and organs to mature."

" What! I need it to be done sooner."

" How soon?"

" Dose next two months seem to soon?"

" Ha! That's not even long enough to get the cells to grow."

" What! This is an outrage."

" Why?"

" If I have to pay you that much then I want my item soon."

" You cant." The alien said simply.

" Damn you! Someday you and your entire organization will pay!"

" So you're not going to place an order?"

" I have to." Tavion looked at him like he had gone completely mental. Since when did the master of an organization have to do something?

" Fine where can I call once your product is ready?" The alien asked.

" I am sending you a frequency, you must contact my master."

" Very well. Pleasure doing business with you, and the pay?"

" The man with the number I gave you will take care of it."

" Very well." And the communication was cut. Tavion looked at Maul.

" What master?"

" Shut up."

" What master?"

" You are not to know."

"


	2. The Battle for Cato Nemodia

Chapter 2 The Battle For Cato Nemodia

On Coruscant

" No, we are not concentrating all our forces on an attack on Hoth." The Chancellor said and that was final. Three Jedi sat in his office negotiating with him Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn.

" We have sufficient evidence that he is on Hoth." Luke said very much more frustrated then he would let anyone know.

" Perhaps but I have sufficient evidence he is going to attack Cato Nemodia." The Chancellor said.

" Where did this come from?" Kyle asked.

" We have intercepted a small transmission from Maul himself to his apprentice Darth Bandon, and before that we have wind that he contacted the IBC. But that's not important what is, is that Maul told Bandon to have his fleet ready to attack tomorrow." The Chancellor explained.

" When was this intercepted?"

" Yesterday."

" That means he will attack today." Luke said more to himself but very angrily." Is a fleet prepared?"

" Yes the troops are boarding now, you three will have to participate in this battle, board the flagship in the base docking three twenty five."

Aboard The Flagship In Docking Bay 3-25

The ship was just taking off and the Jedi had just got done being briefed by Clone Commander 2-12-25, otherwise known as Commander Bly, but only for short. The trio of Jedi generals headed toward the bridge, the whole fleet had just moved into light speed, Cato Nemodia was not very far away from Coruscant, it would take only thirty minutes tops.

When the trio reached the bridge they were greeted by captain Jinn, of the royal navy.

" Greetings generals."

" Captain, greetings, any word of the droid army?" Luke asked.

" Yes sir, they landed on Nemodia exactly an hour ago."

" That gives them the advantage of setting up posts." Luke muttered.

" General Skywalker, when we come out of hyper space what are your orders?"

" Send down the ground army and destroy the droid fleet."

" What of this Bandon, what if he should be on a ship? Or this Maul?"

" Destroy it as well."

An hour later

The army had landed on the overgrown fungus world of Cato Nemodia almost a half hour ago. The native species of Nemodians were all gone. Not wiped out but they fled, after Nute Gunray being in the CIS they were to embarrassed and they deserted their planet.

But now fierce firefights were erupting every when within a miles radius of the deserted palace. Intelligence believed Maul was in it as well as Bandon. Luke was with Mara headed toward the palace chopping down droid after droid as they went. Kyle was busy with a pinned down group of clones.

They reached the palace and jumped onto the landing platform above the entrance. Up to the door they strode and when it was opened out flew a double bladed red lightsber which Luke barely dodged a stroke through the gut.

He and Mara activated their own sabers as Maul and Bandon stepped out onto the platform. Bandon immediately jumped at Mara and their fight began.

Luke jumped at Maul this time he was ready for the fast style from this Sith. Maul launched a series of nearly devastating attacks but this time Luke was not always on defense. When Luke went into offense Maul nearly got his head chopped off. He hadn't expected the Jedi to get so fast in a year, but he had. On and on they fought for what seemed like hours (and it actually was, three to be exact) nether gaining the upper hand until Mara cut Darth Bandon's arm off.

Bandon fell screeching and withering in pain. Nether Maul nor Luke paid the slightest bit of attention both locked in a deadly battle. Mara mercifully cut the Sith's apprentice's head off and it bounced onto the platform and rolled off.

Immediately Mara jumped at Maul who quickly kicked Luke in the stomach and scorched his leg as he fell. Then he turned up and Mara came over him and cut several of her fingers of her fingers off. She fell to the ground more surprised then hurt. Maul angled on of the blades up above her lowest abdominal and went flying as a ripple in the force sounded, up and off the platform he went.

Today Cato Nemodia was saved, although it was of no use but one good thing had come out, there was one less Sith lord now, but only the apprentice was gone, soon the master had to be taken care of.


	3. Plans for Hoth

Chapter 3 Plans For Hoth

None of the Jedi were looking forward to what they had to do now. Debriefing the Chancellor was neither fun nor pleasant, in basic language is sucked. The trio of Jedi that fought on Cato Nemodia and had victory made their way toward the office of Fang Zar the Chancellor.

When they entered they found him pacing quickly behind his desk and stroking his long gray and white beard.

" Greetings Jedi, from what I have heard the battle went well." The Chancellor nodded. He was defiantly not the Jedi's favorite person. Sure he would act nice and formal now but when he heard something he didn't like he could be come a real SOB.

" Chancellor, we have won the battle." Luke said glumly as well as taking a seat. Mara and Kyle did too.

" I see and the Sith?" The Chancellor asked hoarsely.

" One was killed and the other escaped." Mara said.

" Damn his mind would have been an excellent tool to probe and use." The Chancellor scolded.

_I'm going to probe my lightsaber all up in his…_ Luke didn't finish his thought and instead said.

" I'm truly sorry you feel that way but it is not as easy to fight a Sith as you might infer." Luke said coldly.

" Well as long as that Sith still lives, the Republic is still in danger." The Chancellor replied more coldly than Luke.

" Let us put away what is behind us," Kyle said wisely." Instead we should concentrate on what is to come, like a battle on Hoth."

" What are you suggesting?" The Chancellor asked a glint of fire in his eyes.

" We need an attack plan for Hoth." Kyle said.

" Alright I'm open for suggestions from great and wise Jedi." Said the Chancellor, he was being sarcastic of course but he didn't show it. He was so impossible to get along with, although he did want what was best for the Republic.

" Here is my plan." Luke said." We attack with a fleet and ground AT-AT's. The droid army will be distracted and Mara and I can slip in and take out Maul, then all we must do is defeat his arm which shouldn't be a problem."

" _Good plan."_ Mara said in the force._" But you forgot the part where we shove our sabers up the Chancellor's ass."_

Luke almost burst out laughing but looked at the Chancellor while he spoke.

" That plan is fine Jedi, very fine only… I think you might take a small strike team down there to kill Maul."

" What you don't think we can do it?" Mara asked angrily.

" It's not that, its…" The Chancellor trailed off.

" The hell it isn't!" And Mara stormed out of the room. The Chancellor looked ashamed.

" Is there anything I can do?" He asked. Ice and fire flared in Luke's eyes.

" Apologize." He said through an icy clenched tooth stare.

" No, she led us to this. And everything is recorded so if you want to take this somewhere…"

" What? You seriously think we are going to take this to court!" Luke cried in outrage. This was a time of war so tensions like this really should have been kept to a minimum. Luke didn't really give a damn right now. The Chancellor's attitude had really been off this whole year.

" Perhaps, you might take this to court, that's why I always record things." The Chancellor said. Luke was so close to swearing at the Chancellor he bit his lip. He stood up and stormed out Kyle close at his heels.

When they were outside Luke piped up." He can take his stupid recordings and shove them up his ass!"

" Luke," Kyle began." What if he doesn't let us carry out our plan?"

" He cannot stop us, its law that the Chancellor can't interfere with Jedi plans unless its an absolute threat to the Republic, but the Senate still has to vote on if it is." Said Luke calming down slightly.

" Well then we have a plan."

On Hoth

" Master is it true? Is he truly dead?" Tavion asked rushing into Maul's throne room.

" Yes." Maul said. He hadn't mourned once for his apprentice. He didn't need one.

" My lord?" Tavion asked.

" I have a plan."

" Plan?"

" Yes to take Coruscant."

" Really?" Asked Tavion after all she wanted to hear it.

" Yes, first I must go to Korriban, we need more dark Jedi and that place is a breeding ground for them. Then once we get regrouped you will take half of our fleet to Coruscant, I shall take mine an hour after you there and take the weakened Republic fleet by force." Maul said.

" Very good master."

Rosh didn't stay around Maul's room to hear more, he had to contact the Jedi, there were no other guards by the entrance to the room so it really wouldn't look suspicious. Besides the base was swarming with the few Imperial storm troops left, battle droids, and Sith.

Once he entered to room he quickly shut the door behind him and dialed in a frequency.


	4. Spy

Chapter 4 Spy

As soon as Luke Skywalker's holo image appeared on the pad Rosh began to speak.

" Master, Darth Maul has a plan to attack Coruscant…" And as Rosh was going on and on with the details about this an Imperial trooper happened to walk by the room. The door was not locked or sound proofed sealed. The trooper might have just walked past had he not heard the word Jedi.

Silently he drew his blaster pistol while listening carefully to the spy's every word. As silently as he had drawn his blaster he entered, careful not to let his boots make a sound on the ferrocrete.

" What do we have here?" He asked as he pressed to barrel of his pistol to Rosh's back. He tried to turn." Don't move spy or I'll kill you right here."

" Rosh, don't tell them anything." Luke said gravely as he cut the communication.

" On the ground spy!" The troop commanded, at the moment Rosh was only armed with a blaster, which the guard (as he was very, very thoroughly searching his body) obtained.

" Stand and come with me." The trooper said. Rosh stood up and did as he was told, inwardly cursing himself for not sealing and locking the door. The trooper as he suspected led him toward Maul's throne room. When they entered he saw Tavion had left and Maul sat on his chair looking suspiciously at them as they came.

" My lord I've just caught a spy." The trooper said coolly. Maul looked up in rage.

" What! What did you tell them spy, how long have you been here?" Maul asked his eyes bright yellow and his tone as cold as the ice room he sat in. Rosh did not reply. Maul glared at him menacingly." No matter, take him to a cell while I think about what to do with him."

The guard did as he was told like a scared little puppy obeying his abusive master. Rosh was lead to his cell and throne in with great force. He was glad however to be in a cell the rebels had designed long ago instead of an Imperial cell which were so cruelly small and didn't even have a fresher.

Same Time Maul's Room

A chill ran down Maul's spine as a blue holo graphic image of his master appeared before him. This man had found him sixth months ago and had been directing his war effort even since, he had also screwed it past hell too, but regardless Maul trusted him, he had trusted him for a long time.

" Yes my apprentice what new do you have for me?" Asked the cool clear voice of Maul's master, it had been so long since he had heard it last, it was the voice of a Sith genius.

" I contact you with bad news my master." Maul said. The man's face twisted into a frown.

" What news?"

" A Jedi spy has been here."

" Impossible I would have sensed it." Maul was a little frustrated by now as you could well imagine.

" No, he was here and he has been caught." His master thought for a while, then he seemed to except it and let his feelings of pride go away.

" What do the Jedi know?"

" They know nothing of you, but they know of the plan for Coruscant." His master smiled displaying his rotted teeth.

" This could work to our advantage."

" What?"

" Use your mind lord Maul. If the Jedi know this then they know they will have a tiny interval of time to come and kill you."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying stay behind with that Tavion person of yours. Let one of your generals lead the fight, the Jedi will come and you must kill them."

" Why? Why would killing just one Jedi help?"

" I would know a Skywalker better than any alive. He will come himself with his wife and try to kill you."

" You want me to kill him then?"

" Of course."

" And what of the spy?"

" Dispose of him."

" How?"

" Use your imagination."

The discussion went on much longer than this, but a name was mentioned later one that you cannot hear just yet.

The next day

Rosh had not even been awake and a storm trooper and a battle droid had taken him out of his cell, he had been forced also to take off everything except his underwear, this wasn't going to be good.

He wasn't taken to Maul's room, instead he was led to the open hanger, tied up with wire and drenched with ice cold water. The guard drug his into the wasteland of Hoth. Not to far from the base though. When he found a spot of high piled snow he kicked Rosh in the stomach, picked him up and threw him in. Then he left leaving Rosh to die (with the lower half of his body submerged in snow) in the cold hell that was Hoth.


	5. New Spy

Chapter 5 New Spy

This meeting would have been pointless had they not been discussing how to change the plan for taking Hoth. Council members were suggesting that if indeed Maul stuck to the plan Rosh told them about they would still send a few Jedi in. Luke was much more skeptical, because really, why would an enemy keep a plan that his foes know about?

Luke was about ready to knock another council members head off when he asked if the chancellor should be involved with this. They had finally agreed though, as all councils should. When Maul went to hire more Sith they would let him, there weren't enough Sith on Korriban with enough skill to take out a Jedi on Yavin, or Coruscant for that matter. Then Luke and Mara would go in to kill Maul, simple enough providing that the Republic army would be able to take out Maul's troops. And also that they could destroy the rest of the army Maul would keep with him. But Luke had one last thing to add.

" Do you think we need a new spy?" Luke asked.

" Well clearly," A bearded council member began." What has happened to the last will answer that."

" What do you mean what happened?" Mara blurted." We don't know if anything _has_ happened."

" Well I do think we need another spy." Kyle said.

" Perhaps we do." Said the council member next to Kyle.

Leia even though she wasn't officially on the council but attended meeting as she had a political mind said. " There is no perhaps. We do need a new spy, if Maul changes his plan or makes any others we must be informed."

" Then we vote." Luke said simply, and so they did. The results were indeed pleasing to Leia, they would send a new spy and they even knew who. It was Jaden Core, one of Kyle's students as well as a friend of Rosh.

The next day on Hoth

Jaden had landed, his means of transportation an escape pod fired from the _Millennium Falcon_ and a taun-taun he had happened to see. He knew his job, he just wasn't sure how to get into the bases line of guards undetected. Once he was in sight if Echo base's main hanger he dismounted his unsaddled beast and walked slowly toward a human figure sticking out of a snow bank. It was Rosh, Jaden cursed, he appeared to be naked ( but he of course wasn't) and frozen. He was indisputably dead.

Jaden cursed the Sith for doing this, even as a Jedi he still possessed anger, and a hell of a lot of it too. Luke had said before that had he really known his father Jaden would probably be a lot like him. At least he got this from the stories Ben told him.

Anyway he saw the perfect chance to get revenge and slip into the base at the same time. Several yards away by the hanger mouth stood a white armored storm trooper probably guarding. Slyly Jaden crept toward him getting behind his back.

" Hello." Jaden said casually as he activated his purple lightsaber. The trooper turned immediately only to have his blaster sliced in two by Jaden's saber. Scared the trooper surrendered.

" Well, common rules and decency say I cant kill you…" Jaden trailed off and grabbed the trooper's neck with his free hand and using the force hurtling him several yards away where Rosh lay dead.

Using Jedi speed he reached the trooper. His leg and arm were broken.

" Now…" Jaden said using the force to unclip the trooper's armor and take off his rubber underlay rendering him only in a pair of underwear on the snowy ground. Jaden put on the underlay and armor hiding his lightsaber in a slightly big compartment on the belt.

" And so you cannot move…" The trooper's arms and legs snapped like twigs courtesy of the force. " But to add to your pain…"

With a quick slice the guard's arm was gone and the hellish smell of charred cooking flesh filled the cold air. Using the force once more a pile of snow landed in the guard covering everything but his mouth and nose. Jaden turned on his heel to go to the guards post and wait for another to take it so he could get in.

" Wait." The dieing trooper spoke hoarsely, pain making his voice quiver. " You can't just leave me here… I didn't mean to kill your friend."

" You had a choice and you chose it. Now I choose mine." Jaden turned on his heel toward the hanger, the distant roar of a wampa filling his ears as he went. He hoped on of them would reach the trooper before he died. That way he might be eaten alive, but that was extremely unlikely as Jaden could feel the troopers life draining.

When he reached the door to guard his commlink buzzed, more accurately the dieing troopers commlink buzzed. But he answered it. A holo image of a battle droid appeared.

" Trooper, your shift is over, I will be there soon." The droid hissed in his high pitched mechanical voice.

" Alright." Replied Jaden just as a wampa began to tear apart the trooper's body. Apparently Jaden's wish had come true, now the trooper had paid, for Rosh.

**Well that wasn't very Jedish, but the new order is a little more loose with the code. Oh and please reveiw or I wont continue, let me know how I'm doing.**


	6. Korriban Dosn't Like Outsiders

Chapter 6 Korriban Doesn't Like Outsiders

It was time, Darth Maul would go to Korriban, he would hire more followers. He strode out of his throne room Tavion annoyingly close behind him. Now he wasn't quite happy with it but in the end he didn't know how much he would need her.

As his door opened and they both walked out neither noticed a storm trooper following them, he of course was Jaden. He had wanted to get some information out of this but failed to do so, as Tavion and Maul walked all the way into the hanger and boarded the only Lamba class Imperial shuttle they still had without speaking one word.

Disappointed Jaden turned and left as the ship sped away from the ungodly cold planet. Once they were safely in hyperspace Maul turned to Tavion who was sitting comfortably in the co-pilot's chair.

" Did you sense anything, a while ago, it was as if someone was using the force." He asked her.

" Yes, and the reason for that may be that you have an army of four hundred Sith disciples. None of them are very good and maybe they were practicing." Tavion suggested crisply. Maul hated her tone, it sounded that she was implying that he might be inept.

They talked no more for the rest of the voyage ( partly because Tavion had fallen asleep). Once they had come out of hyperspace in front of the sandy planet Maul began to descend into its atmosphere.

Then a voice so loud sounded on the comm. system it woke Tavion up.

" Lamba class Shuttle, do you have a docking permit?" It asked.

" No, I don't, and why would I need one?" Maul asked rudely.

" Are you not docking in our settlement?" Asked the voice.

" There is a settlement here?" Maul asked.

" Yes it's been here for over a thousand years too, the ancient Sith Lord Darth Revan himself came here in search of something. So do you want to land here or not? This place is right in front of a Sith academy." The voice said.

" Yes." Maul replied.

" Then you'll have to pay a fee of one hundred credits." Maul waved his hand causing a ripple in the force and said:

" I do not need to pay a fee."

" HA! Your mind tricks don't work on me, I'm a Sith student."

" Very well, I'll pay your fee."

Several Hours Later (or maybe just one I don't know)

Tavion and Maul had landed in the settlement, which no one had bothered to tell them the name of. And seeing all the idiots here no one probably even remembered.

They walked out the back entrance. It led to a small ramp, and so they descended it onto the sandy ground of Korriban. In front of them stood a stone building covered with san and making it look taller than it really was. Two stone statues stood on either side of the door, one was completely cut in half.

Anyway they approached the door, which opened slowly. They entered slowly and were swallowed by darkness.

As they stepped into the light they came into a round circular room. Sith students walked around talking to one an other, and sparing, none took any notice to the hooded Zabrak and the sandy blonde woman that entered. In the middle of the room stood a man. He wore a mask, a cloak, and a hood. Maul could tell he was likely the head of this academy.

He noticed Maul and Tavion however and approached them.

Bowing he said." Greetings my friends. What business do you have here." His voice was smooth yet raspy, and the dark side swam around him. He was indeed powerful, not powerful enough to be a Sith lord, but still.

" We would like to hire some of your disciples for our war effort." Maul said.

" Oh, the Dark Wars, eh?" The masked man asked, his voice didn't sound to thrilled.

" The Dark Wars?" Maul asked.

" Yes, a lot of wars have names and that is what we call the war you are fighting."

" How do you know this?" Asked Maul.

" We have ears, news of your war has spread here." The man said coldly." So about hiring some of my students I don't think I can help."

" I will pay you."

" That's not what I mean." The man spat a little to forcefully." If the Republic discovers you hired Sith from the place they will come and destroy us."

" I assure you they wont find out… now lets say one hundred students for eh…"

" My answer is no, regardless of how many credits you have." Maul's eyes flashed yellow.

" Fine then, I'll kill you and take some for myself." He activated both sides of his saber and struck. His blade was met with the one of the academy master. Severl student's activated theirs as well.

" No, stay back, I will kill him myself." The master said. Maul struck once more, only to be blocked by this wanna be Sith master. The fight began, Maul was having fun. He could have taken this guy out anytime he wanted to, but alas he hadn't fought for a while. Practice was always good.

As the fight stretched on it seemed the students had made a circle. They were cheering as if this was some sort of sport event.

_I'll give them something to cheer for._ Maul thought. As the master brought his saber up Maul brought his blade up and sliced through his hilt. Then he brought it down slicing the Man's arm off.

He fell down holding the charred stump that was left in pain.

" Now may I hire some of your students?" Maul asked completely oblivious to the fact the students had all activated their sabers and looked very angry.

" No!" The master said coughing through his mask.

" Fine then." Maul said and brought his blade down through the man's heart. He Stood up and looked around hoping to see the students ready to join him. This wasn't the case. Tavion backed toward him, her hands tight on her saber hilts.

" He killed Uthar!" One student shouted in anger.

" Kill him!" Two others said at the same time.

About twenty lunged at him and twenty more at Tavion. Maul was furiously driving them back. Killing many and force choking others. Eventually he knew he could be killed. As Maul chopped an other few in half he ran for it. Tavion gasped but right now Maul could barely care less, it wouldn't do his master any good to be killed. He ran as fast as fast as his mechanical legs could carry him.

Tavion too had escaped from the huge angry mob of Sith wanna bee's. They both reached the door and darted through. Angry Sith right at their heels. One chopped into Maul's foot but it didn't do a thing.

Tavion and Maul both reached their ship, quickly running in and putting the ramp up.

" Hurry master! They will get in!" Tavion cried.

" Do not rush me!" Maul warned, he was about ready to kill he as he started the engine.

" Master!"

" Shut up now or I swear I will cut your arms off and leave you alone to die on Hoth's south pole!" Maul screamed as the ship took off. Tavion breathed a sigh of relief. Maul was very lucky to escape with his life. He punched in a frequency to call his master.

" Lord Maul." The holo image of the great Sith lord said.

" Master I bring you bad news."

" What? What- wait Tavion she isn't to know of me!" The man hissed.

" I'm sorry master but we just barely escaped the Sith academy with our lives. My plan has failed we will not be able to hire more apprentices."

" It is no matter, we still have me." The man hissed ignoring the complete shocked look from Tavion.

" But, y-y-you… you're dead!" She gasped.

" Ha! Do you think _I_ would be stupid enough to die? That was not me it was my clone." The man hissed.

" But, it was… _he_ killed you!"

" Who my apprentice, my old apprentice? I would not be stupid enough to be killed by him."

" But your clone knew the force, I have heard the story."

" That is not to difficult to figure out. My clone naturally was strong in the force like me."

" Enough, farewell Lord…"

Maul didn't even bother finishing, his master cut the connection.

**Stumped? Do you know who Maul's master is? You are welcome to review with guesses. Actually please review.**


	7. The Hoth Preparation

Chapter 7 The Hoth Preparation

Upon arriving back at his hell planet Maul had, had his cut mechanical foot fixed. He was now sitting comfortably in his throne room when his holo pad chimed. He stood up and pressed the accept button. A transparent image of his master sprang up, he was probably still in a bad mood.

" Lord Maul." He said. " The time has come, prepare to leave for Coruscant."

" Yes master. But we have not changed the plan, the Jedi may yet come."

" I do doubt it Lord Maul. But send a general with your fleet, you and Tavion stay behind, if the Jedi come kill them." The master said.

" Yes master, and may I ask what will attacking Coruscant give us?"

" Killing the Chancellor is your primary objective. With him dead the Republic will be weak, and for a long while, though you are to be defeated. That way the Republic can take their time voting, and that is when we will spring." Maul's master said.

" We are to be defeated?" Asked Maul.

" Yes I have altered the plan."

" But master, then we will only have our reinforcement army on Manaan." Maul said.

" Yes, and that is where I can command them."

" But master, shouldn't I come there? You were never much of a general."

" No, do not come, I am here and it is good enough. As for a general Maul, if you remember not all war conductors have to be good generals, you yourself are not technically one."

" I'm sorry master. But the Jedi if they discover you…"

" They wont. Even if they find out what planet I am on they will not find out where I am, and if they do I have a second plan."

" What?"

" I will tell you later, do some research on Darth Revan and you will see my destination. If I must I will use what he once commanded."

" The Star Forge?"

" Very good Maul. Revan wanted it because he knew he could conquer the galaxy with it, and he almost did."

" But surly another Death Star might. It could…" Maul stuttered.

" NO! The Star Forge has an army on it, it has power, it is a great place of the dark side."

" But no one knows where it is."

" No one? Oh yes I know where it is I have found a map."

" A map?"

" Damn it Maul a map! Leave it at that and prepare to do battle on Couruscant."

" Yes master."

Outside Jaden had only heard " Leave it at that and prepare to do battle on Coruscant." And that's all he needed. He dashed away to the communications room. When he reached it he entered quickly. He would not forget to lock and seal the door for soundproofing and so he did.

Quickly he contacted Luke.

" Master, they are preparing to attack." Jaden burst as the image of Luke flickered to life.

" What?"

" They are I heard Maul!"

" Alright, alright, calm down, just return to your post and do what they tell you. Mara and I will be there soon."

" Yes master Skywalker."

" May the force be with you."

On Yavin

As Jaden's image died away Anakin Solo entered the communication room where Luke was standing.

" Uncle, whats happening?"

" Anakin, tell Han and Leia the time has come and to prepare, tell them to get as many Jedi to Coruscant as fastthey can! Get the clones ready." Luke said quickly ignoring his nephew's question.

" But uncle Luke, what's going on?"

" Just tell them what I said!" Luke cried running out. Time was of the essence he had to get Mara quickly and head for Hoth. After all they made good partners in marriage and in war.

About fifteen minutes later

They had just taken off. Luke hoped Anakin had told Leia. They had to be prepared. Maul would use any avalible ship, droid, storm troop, or sith he could. Every soldier on Hoth would leave, every capital ship orbiting it. And siege weapons he had would be used. The only counter to half his army was the Republic's full fleet. The battle had to be won before any could reach the ground.

Coruscant would go into a panic frenzy. Some still remembered the battle at least thirty years ago. When General Grevious captured Palpatine. But Luke's train of thought was interrupted by the commlink of the ship buzzing.

Mara quickly accepted it. A holo image of Han and Leia sprang up. Anakin had told them.

" Luke what's going on?" Han asked first.

" They are ready, they are going to attack." Luke said calmly as he entered the hyperspace coordinates.

" Maul?" Leia asked.

" Yes."

" What will you have us do?"

" Get any available Jedi to Coruscant, any weapons we have, call Jedi away from missions. Go to Coruscant, prepare the fleet. Call in others from their campaigns. Just do it, Maul is going to use at least half of his fleet."

" Alright." Leia said gravely. And then the communication was cut as the ship sped off into hyperspace.

**Thanks for the reveiws Darth Gladiator45! And here's a surprise 2 chapters. Any other readers pleas reveiw! Complaints compliments, I'll take 'em all.**


	8. Arrival on Hoth

Chapter 8 Arrival On Hoth

Luke and Mara had landed only moments ago. Luckily they had one swoop bike stored in their ship. As they ejected it the pulled on the proper winter clothing. Once out of their ship they boarded the swoop together. They had landed about a mile away from Echo Base.

Now they sped onward with cold wind annoyingly biting at their little exposed flesh. Then the saw then. Dozens and dozens of giant H shaped transport ship. They were being loaded with thousands of battle droids, storm troopers, even Selkath crew members and Sith apprentices. All these ships had touched down in front of the base's hanger. The closest one being fifty feet away and the furthest at least one hundred fifty.

Quietly Luke and Mara walked to the left to where they knew the air vent by Maul's chamber was. Once they reached it Luke extended the green blade and cut through the new grate. Before it fell Mara caught it with the force and hurled it behind her. They jumped down into it.

Instead of turning right to Maul's throne room the crawled left to the stair hallway. Once they found the grate that led into that hallway Mara cut it away. Stepping out a single strom trooper stood before them.

" Luke, Mara," He said removing his mask to reveal the head of Jaden." Follow me. Maul and Tavion are in the throne room, they have been talking to someone on the holonet. I am the only troop here, all the rest left."

" Alright." Luke said.

They followed Jaden to the huge blank ice doors. All three took a deep breath as Jaden ( who was in front) pushed the door open with the force). When they entered they saw Maul standing by his chair, hood raised, and Tavion next to him.

" Welcome my friends, you three have come. Well there are only two of us." Maul said coolly." Let me even the odds."

He extended his hand and immediately Jaden grabbed his own thought. He was being choked and before Luke or Mara could do anything he fell down, blood coming out of his mouth, making a small puddle on the ice.

Luke activated his lightsaber. Mara did as well, and so did Maul and Tavion.

" Luke Skywalker, Jedi master, and Mara Jade Skywalker, also Jedi master and Luke's wife." Maul said." I shall enjoy you."

With that last comment he looked at Mara his eyes bright yellow. Then with no more words Tavion leaped at Mara and while their fight began Maul casually strode down to Luke.

" Skywalker, my master has told me so much about you, yes and your father. And I already knew of his wife and mentor. In fact- Obi-wan was it? He chopped my legs off." Maul looked down with a slight smile." Funny, his second apprentice is here to fight me once more. But remember, he was old when he taught you, you do not posses the skill of a true Jedi. You are to slow."

" Perhaps, but you are old and… disabled." Maul glared at him and struck fast. Luke parried and directed Maul's own saber towards his head. It was a trick that would only work once but it failed now and Luke immediately regretted it.

Maul struck again only to be parried by Luke. Their fight began, each striking at unexpected angles only to be sadly disappointed when the other parried. This fight was getting nowhere. It had led them quite close to Maul's chair which had been struck several times and was beginning to melt at the left armrest.

Mara wasn't having much luck with Tavion either. Their fight was taking place to the right side of the room by a big chunk of ice on the wall.

This battle had just begun and the battle on Coruscant would start only thirty minutes later.

Thrity Minutes Later Bridge on Republic Flagship _Indomitable _

" Send out the next wave." Kyle Katarn said. He had been chosen to lead this battle. Out of the view port of the giant newer Republic starship he could see total chaos. But before describing that I suppose I should describe the new Republic ships. They were based off of star destroyers only red and white and they were about five hundred acres bigger.

But anyway, Tie fighters, X-wings, Tri Fighters, and a number of new Jedi interceptors swarmed around. They fired at each other and explosions came all around. Maul's capitol ships didn't have as much fire power as the new Republic ones did and were being blow out of space slowly but steadily. More of the old separatist and trade federation ones that the few Imperial star destroyers.

" Sir." Said a clone officer on the bridge. " I have just received word that the Jedi strike team led by Leia Solo has just boarded the enemy's flagship and are on the way to kill General Salath."

" Very good." Kyle said just as the ship was rocked by an explosion, and a particularly big one.

" What the hell was that?" Kyle asked angrily.

" Sir, a star destroyer is bombarding our gravity generator and out engine cooling systems.

" Damn it! Tell the gunners to blast those Imperial scum to hell. NOW!" Kyle shouted.

" Y-yes sir."

" Sir!" another officer cried.

" Yes?"

" Wedge Antillies is here! Along with all the surviving members of the old Rouge Squadron."

" Good. How is Leia's strike team?" Kyle asked.

" Their progress is good sir, and we have just received word Captain Han Solo has just destroyed one of the Sith captain's ship."

" Very good commander."

" SIR! Damn it! The imps took out gravity system. And now they have just left the engines alone and are going full batteries at our shields." An officer said. And just then Kyle began to float slightly but the rest of the crew buckled themselves in.

" What percent are our shields functioning?"

" Less then sixty percent sir and dropping."

" God damn it! Kill them now. I want their blood floating out in space where I can see it!"


	9. The Fight

**I guess I should say this, this chapter contains a lot of language and mentions blood and gore.**

Chapter 9 The Fight

Mara struck hard her blade meeting Tavion's, she was going to kill this bitch even if she had to die too. She struck again when the saber lock broke, he blade narrowly missed Tavion's head and slammed into the wall of ice which cracked and trembled very slightly.

Both women looked up for a second, a huge chunk of ice began to slide down. Both leaped away landing by a chunk of ice extending from the ground. Mara saw Tavion's knee exposed and drove her saber into it pinning Tavion to the ice. She dropped her saber just as the chunk of ice hit the ground and shattered into thousands of sharp pieces. At this moment Mara remembered her early training with Sidious.

" _Use your environment to kill if need be." _He had always said. And so now she did. Using the force she drove the ice into Tavion's shrieking body. There was so scream but a grunt as Tavion in one last move with the force drove her own saber into Mara's leg. Then she almost literally exploded as the ice hit her covering most everything in a five-foot radius in blood including Mara.

Maul and Luke's fight took place several feet maybe even yards away on Maul's platform that held his chair. Tragically Maul's saber in half as Mara looked that way. Luke smiled as he purposefully fell to the ground, he had long anticipated this and had a plan. Maul's saber angled at Luke's neck.

" Now Jedi, I will do to you what that Jaden did to one of my troopers." Maul hissed in a twisted evil black and yellow-toothed smile.

" And what was that?" Asked Luke reaching out carefully in the in the force for Jaden's saber so as not to alert Maul.

" I'll show you." Maul activated a holo image of Jaden outside doing the horrible things to the guard. As the force echoed to Maul during that action Luke immediately used his full power and caught the saber without Maul noticing and then he turned his attention to the recording, as did Mara.

There is no need to describe what happened because you already know. Just as the image went away in a flash of movement Maul fell to the ground missing both legs and dropping his saber. He screamed in frustration then not pain.

Luke jumped up quickly and cut Maul's hands off so he could not grab his saber.

" You think you have one Jedi. Ha!" Maul cried." There is another he will kill you all!"

" Who?"

" Do you really think I will tell you? I'll tell you where though. Manaan! Underwater, and I promise you that you will never take that planet! The Selkath have sided with us, we have an army there! Of droid's, Selkath, and more Sith!" Maul laughed." You will all die and my master will rule the galaxy."

Maul said no more as Luke threw Jaden's saber at the ceiling and it cut cleanly over a giant icicle directly over the Sith Lord. It tore through the air making a swishing sound and stabbed right into Maul's stomach, he coughed a fountain of blood once and his head fell back yellow eyes open staring into nothingness.

" Luke…" Mara mumbled. Luke ran to her pulling and deactivating the saber in her leg.

" Yes Mara?" He asked softly as he picked her up staining his clothes in blood.

" The Chancellor's and ass." Luke burst out laughing and immediately stopped when the whole room shook.

" Damn!" Luke cried as he got a better grip on Mara and ran for it. Ice began to fall everywhere crushing what was left of Jaden, Maul, and even Tavion's sprawled organs.

Above Coruscant Bridge of The _Indomitable_

" Keep it in orbit!" Kyle cried his temper was flaring, the flagship was about to go into the atmosphere thanks to the capital ship of Maul's fleet, whoever that general was he was good. Leia's strike team seemed to be having a hard time.

" No worry's general. We'll have it back." Said an officer furiously fighting to keep the engines from stalling, the gravity was already gone and they already had to divert all power to the shields, only the emergency supply supported the engine.

" Don't sugar coat it officer, how bad is it?" Kyle asked trying to keep calm."

" Well the new damage reports are… our cargo bay is gone. Er… we… an engine."

" What, which one?"

" The… main one."

" Oh my God, damn it tell me stuff like this! Land the ship."

" WHAT! Are you insane or are you just an idiot!"

" Both," Kyle snapped." Land it!"

" Where? How?"

" The industrial port!"

" The only person that has ever succeeded in that is Anakin Skywalker!"

" Well if he can do it you can."

" What! He was a damn Jedi."

" Shut up and do it or I swear I will rip your flesh off!"

" What?"

" You heard me."

" But even if I could land the we would be battered by lasers. We would have to transfer all power to the shields and we need the engines."

" Bullshit! Skywalker landed a third of a ship! Shut down the engines the reactor everything and land!"

" Yes sir." The officer said." Shutting down the engines reactor off, diverting full power to the shields."

" SIR! Incoming transmission!"

" Patch it." Immediately a holo image of Leia appeared.

" Leia."

" Kyle, the general is dead the battle- where are you?"

" We are going to land."

" What? That is suicide Kyle! Get off the damn ship land on another one!"

" Leia shut up and…" Kyle didn't need to finish, the transmission blanked out.

" What the hell just happened?"

" Our comm. array has been… destroyed."

" WHAT? HOW? You said our shields were at full power!" Kyle screeched hoarsely.

" They… were."

" Then what happened?"

" Our generator was destroyed."

" HOW!"

" I don't know… but we have just lost all power!"

" Can you still control our movements?"

" Yes sir."

" Then land now!"

" Yes sir!"

Kyle pulled out his personal comm. and punched in Luke's number.

" Kyle? What's wrong?" Luke asked as he saw the grave look on Kyle's face.

" We are going to land."

" What? Are you insane, there is no pilot in the galaxy that could land a ship like that."

" Well there is some good news."

" What the hell is it?"

" We won."

" Good, but now we are going to lose our best ship and a few member's of the council… how is Leia?"

" She has complete control of the enemy's flagship."

" Good, well… don't die."

" I'll try not to."

**So anyways onemore chapters after this! Then shall come the sequel, which I am currently thinking of plot lines for and a title, any suggestions?**


	10. Results

Chapter 10 Results

" SIR WE DID IT!" Cried the officer happily. They had landed the battle was over.

" Sir I've just received word Skywalker is landing as well." Another officer said.

" Good, lets get of this piece of bantha crap."

An hour or so later, Jedi temple on Coruscant

" There is still the matter of taking back Manaan, Dantooine, and Ren-var." Luke said.

" We cannot take Manaan back." A master said.

" Why not?" Luke asked.

" We have received word that Ahto city, the only one inhabitable by humans has sunk."

" Sunk?"

" Yes the rest of Maul's army has sunk it, encasing it in an air bubble to preserve the droid army and the small squad of remaining Sith." When Luke did not answer another Jedi asked.

" Master Skywalker?"

" Before he died Maul spoke of another Sith master, on Manaan, in an underwater base."

" What?" Asked a surprised master.

" I believe it is true."

" Well if it is then he would have contacted Maul so there would be recordings on Hoth… right?"

" No." Mara said, she had been cleaned of blood and her legs had been treated.

" Why?" Asked Kyle.

" His throne room collapsed, the holo projector was smashed."

" Wait a minute, Jaden was there…" Kyle remembered.

" Kyle… he is dead." Luke said sadly.

" I have lost both of my former apprentice's then." Kyle spoke gravely to himself.

Luke looked at Mara.

" _We need never tell him what Jaden did." _Luke said through the force. Mara nodded slightly.

Somewhere Underwater on Manaan

A figure stood in front of a holo projector in a clear room made only of glass. The form of a member of the IBC stood on it.

" Grevious is ready." He said.

" Good, good." The man said smiling." Does he meet requirements?"

" Yes sir. He isn't his old self but we have done all we can to build him back to how he was as a cyborg."

" Of course. I see I will have to train him them."

" If you mean in the saber techniques yes you will. But we have programmed memories of the original General Grevious into his brain, he is as close to the original Grevious as we can get him."

" Good, but may I ask how you came by his memories?"

" Certainly. When Jedi master Kenobi killed him there were a few parts of his brain were unharmed, they had computer chips in them as you know and we downloaded the information, might I ask who you are and where he can he delivered?"

" I'm sending you coordinates." After a brief pause the creature looked at the man as if he was insane.

" That's in the middle of the ocean on Manaan!"

" So it would seem, but when you fly in you will see a landing platform, I will be waiting for you."

" Yes… umm?"

" You might call me Sidious."

**So there you have it, this might as well be an epilogue but I think its better as a chapter. If you have any suggestions for the next story I am open, at least until I start writing the plot and planning the events… but I believe I have found a suitable title for the next, I shall be called Cleansing of The Galaxy… after all the Sith have to be defeated and the Jedi need to have a little challenge. You might not see it for a while though I am currently working on a Red Eye fic.**


End file.
